


Is it strong enough?

by DragonHall



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, D3 Spoilers, Doug/Evie but not really, Multi, Polyamory, there's also Bal technically, this is not a happy fic sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonHall/pseuds/DragonHall
Summary: "Well... we haven't actually used the L-Word yet." | Having relationships is hard, especially when you're an Isle kid and never learned how emotions are supposed to work. And double especially when you're Evie and don't really know if you like your boyfriend that much, or if your girlfriend might love somebody else more than you.





	Is it strong enough?

**Author's Note:**

> so like, d3, am i right? what a ride. mal got all the angst, so here's some for evie.

"Well... we haven't actually used the L-Word yet."  
Uma looked at Evie in disbelief. "You're telling me you somehow worked out this whole situation, with Mal dating Ben, and you dating Mal _and_ that guy", she said, waving her arm in Doug's general direction, "and you have true love going on or whatever, but you haven't _said_ it? I thought Auradon was all over sappy shit like that!"  
Mal bumped Uma's shoulder with her own.

Evie, who either hadn't been listening to Uma or was at least pretending to not have heard anything the pirate had said, was still staring at Doug, lying on the floor.  
"Can we be alone?", she said, not lifting her eyes from the boy.  
Mal mumbled something in agreement, while Uma looked like she wasn't planning on moving from her spot. After she noticed Mal's death stare and the faerie's head nod towards the kitchen, though, she groaned and started to walk.  
As the other two left, Evie sighed in relief. She sat down on the stool in front of her sewing machine and took off her tiara, running her fingers over the edge of it slowly, the repetitive motion and the feeling on her fingertips helping her not totally lose her cool.

"Okay, Evie... don't freak out", she mumbled to herself. She glanced to the doorway, making sure she was alone.  
"It's just one kiss and I can save the day... It'll work. I mean", she paused, looking down at Doug's sleeping face, "he loves me. He has since the beginning."  
She put the tiara down on the table and smiled softly at the memory. Even when she had been chasing after Chad, and literally plotting to destroy Auradon, Doug had stood by her and believed in her.

"That's gotta be love... right?" Her smile turned into a confused frown as she realized. Her voice turned into a whisper as she spoke.  
"How do I even know what love feels like?" She turned around on her stool and buried her face in her arms, leaning on the table. A spool of yarn fell as she knocked it over, but she didn't even care.

Mal, who had been leaning against the wall outside the door to the kitchen, turned to peek around the corner, alerted by the clattering as the yarn dropped. She knew she shouldn't intrude, but she was worried about her girlfriend. Especially with Ben having proposed, she could see Evie falling back into old thinking patterns, and stressing about the whole "true love" deal was probably not making that any better.  
Mal saw Evie with her head down on her sewing table, and just as she considered walking up to offer comfort, she heard her girlfriend's muffled voice.

"I love Mal...", she started. Mal had heard her say it many times before, since Evie was very open about her feelings, but hearing it when she knew Evie thought nobody was listening made her blush and grin like an idiot.  
That grin was wiped off her face when Evie lifted her head, rested it on her hands, and continued: "...but I don't feel like that with Doug. I like him, but... is that strong enough?" She sighed.  
Mal jumped a tiny bit as somebody tapped on her shoulder, then immediatley berated herself for how soft she had gotten, feeling guilty for something as small as spying on somebody.

Uma seemed to be thinking the same thing. "Invading your girlfriend's privacy, are ya, little fairy?", she whispered, laughing quietly at the face Mal made at the nickname. "Well, that's not very _Good_ of you."  
Mal held up a finger to her mouth, hoping to shut Uma up both so that Evie wouldn't notice them and to stop her from making her feel bad.  
During their exchange, Evie had gotten up and was now kneeling on the floor next to Doug, slowly running her hand through his hair.

"Well", she began quietly and mostly to herself, "Mal said loving me feels different from loving Ben. So maybe it makes sense that what I feel for Doug doesn't feel like how I feel about Mal."  
The girl suddenly gasped, taking her hand out of Doug's hair and lifting it to her mouth.  
"Or maybe... Mal just says that because she loves Ben more?" Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought about how the boy had proposed to her girlfriend just earlier that day.

Mal, still watching from the door, made a step forward, only to be stopped by Uma putting a hand on her shoulder. The pirate slowly shook her head - she knew Mal wanted to comfort Evie, but she also knew that her presence would just make things worse.  
Just a second later, Mal visibly relaxed as Evie took a big breath, calming down slightly.

"No, it's okay. We've talked about this before. Mal said that what she has with Ben doesn't make her love me less." She stared outside for a second, thinking about Mal and her back on the Isle. They'd been a thing for a while before they were summoned to Auradon, but not long enough that Evie hadn't felt hurt, threatened, and jealous when Mal had spelled Ben. Exactly that thought make Evie remember just what Mal was capable of.  
"Maybe she lied. I don't think she would... but we all went through a lot growing up on the isle. I do things that I don't think I'd do too."  
Just thinking about the possiblity made her throat close up, and her stomach dropped.

She turned her eyes to Doug once again as she nervously pushed her hair over her left shoulder. "Is _that_ what I'm doing, Doug? Am I lying to both of us about how I feel?"  
Pausing, she took in another big, shaky breath. "I guess... there's only one way to find out."  
The feeling of anxiety was still growing as she slowly got closer to his face.  
With her mouth just inches from his, she paused, her breath stopping. "Come on, Evie, let's get it over with", she whispered to herself as she squeezed her eyes shut and softly pressed their lips together.  
She flinched back after just a second, anxiously staring at Doug's face, while, from the door, Mal and Uma were watching just as intently.

Almost a full minute passed with all of their eyes glued on the boy on the floor.  
When nothing happened, Evie pushed herself off the ground suddenly, sending Mal and Uma scrambling to the kitchen to pretend they hadn't been watching the entire time.  
Evie took some deep breaths while looking around the home, hoping to undo the tangles her stomach was in after all that. "Guess that's it, then... not true love after all", she sighed, not quite sure if it was in disappointment or relief.

Just as she was turning to leave, her eyes landed on a particular sketch hung up on a wall. She carefully took it off and smiled at the picture. It was a design she had drawn up for Mal, a new leather jacket with plenty of patches pre-planned. The two had discussed it together - there would be patches representing all the people Mal loved, with Evie's own iconic crowned heart symbol on the chest, right next to a blue and gold paw print for Ben.  
The reminder of Mal's boyfriend - _no, fiancé_, she reminded herself - made her heart sink once again. She put the sketch down and stepped through the door into the kitchen.

Looking at the other two sitting there, Evie smiled a sad smile. Mal was resting her head on her hands, seeming very determined to look bored, straightened her back and lowered her hands as Evie got closer.  
"E...", she quietly began, but Evie was too busy staring at the engagement ring on her left hand to listen. She hadn't felt this alone and abandoned in a long time, but right now, Auradon had to come before her stupid feelings. She could always deal with those later. Or never. Never sounded good, too.  
"Let's go", she said before Mal could continue, nodding her head towards the entrance.


End file.
